Code Geass: The Root of Turbulence
by Whyntir
Summary: Does the past control the future? Does the past control my will? I stand here, looking at the forked road of time. Will my past control my future? Take one step back, perhaps you'll find the answer. One step forward, perhaps it doesn't matter.
1. Chapter 1

_Flowers bloomed brilliantly under the shower of sunlight that floated down pass the swaying emerald leaves of the trees in the spring breeze. Above the rustling overhead, excited and mischievous giggles filled the slow, warm air. Two girls ran through the maze of shrubbery, the heels of their small shoes clacking noisily against the stones that made up the path, their hands entwined as they dashed by._

"_Nunnally!" a young boy's voice called from a distance, distress clear in his tone, "Euphemia! Come back!"_

_The two girls giggled even harder, coming upon a fork in the path, a marble statue standing off to the side, watching over their decision. The taller of the two, clothed in a gentle orange dress with cerise highlights and matching shoes with delicate ribbons tied about her ankle. Her wavy, waist-length pink hair brushed to one side to keep the short bangs from falling into her amethyst eyes. She started towards the left path that led to the hedge maze which seemed to last forever, her brunette half-sister giggling behind her, their hands locked tight together. Suddenly, she stopped, hearing the heavy footfalls of their pursuer catching up. As a last minute effort to evade capture, the older pulled them both behind the statue, ducking down at the base and laying in the cool grass._

_The other girl followed dutifully, garbed in a frilled, rose dress decorated with dark pink bows and a matching lace headband to pull back her copper hair. She watched around the mossy foundation as a boy with growing black hair ran into view. His usually pale cheeks were flushed from running in search of the two girls, leaning his hands on his knees to catch his breath. His attire was a periwinkle suit jacket, adorned with black trim and accented with gold threads. A stylish white shirt was accessorized with masculine ruffles down the front that tucked into an indigo waist sash. He looked helplessly at the two possible choices he had, not knowing the girls were also eagerly waiting for his choice. The younger of the two unable to stifle the giggles that bubbled up from her chest before a hand slipped over her mouth. She looked up to the other who raised a finger to her own lips, signaling for silence. Luckily the boy had not heard the small outburst and growled under his breath before running down the path that they had almost chosen, coat tails flapping behind him._

_Once he disappeared into the green labyrinth, the girls burst into a fit of giggles together, proud that they truly outsmarted their intelligent sibling. Once their laughter died down, they stood and dusted their clothing off to keep appearances at the formal party that was lasting the rest of the day._

"_Euphie," the copper-haired girl spoke up suddenly, her violet eye wide with awe, "how did you know Lelouch would take that path?"_

_The other smiled and gave a knowing winked, "I didn't, but I knew it was the best place to hide. He just happened to agree with me. Now hurry Nunnally, before he figures out we didn't go that way." Their hands entwined once again and they ran off in a fury of clacking shoes against pavement._

* * *

><p>"<em>Could you hurry up and lose already? I want to get a match in before Clovis' stupid party!" a ginger boy snapped irritably, leaning on the glass table where an entirely one-sided battle was taking place between the blonde and brunette; their eyes never left the board, though one moved faster than the other.<em>

_The brunette ground his teeth together, growing angry at the redhead's unwanted opinions, "Could you shut your trap already? You're just being annoying!"_

"_Well I don't get why you have to make your death so extravagant!"_

"_Maybe because it's called strategy you idiot!"_

"_Or maybe it's called denial. Just admit it; you can't beat Schneizel if you can't win Lelouch."_

"_If I wasn't in this stupid get-up, I'd make you eat those words!" the brunette growled, his icy blue eyes flashing irritably._

_Schneizel smiled in amusement, his hands clasped placidly on the table top. The argument going on before him really didn't need to be had since if either looked to the board they would see his opponent's king placed in an inescapable checkmate between three of his own pieces. As the two boys continued their argument the blonde's attention was grabbed by the sound of running feet coming towards them. He looked to the garden path to see Euphemia and Nunnally laughing through the garden, running pass the table and off towards the large fountain. He was about to return to his previous amusement when the dainty footsteps returned to their side, the young boys quieting in question at what the two wanted. The girls panted, obviously having been on the run for a while, most likely from their older siblings._

"_Good morning Schneizel, Alexander, and Flint," they sang together in greeting, their joined hands swaying between them._

_The blonde young man chuckled, "Where are you two off to in such a rush?"_

"_We're hiding from Lelouch!" Nunnally giggled._

_Euphie nodded in agreement, "So don't tell him where we are!"_

"_I'll tell him where you are! You're both always getting into trouble," the ginger called out, his cheek resting on his hand as he pouted._

_Nunnally shoved her tongue out at him, "You're such a meaner Flint!"_

"_Come on Nunna, see you later everyone," Euphemia smiled sweetly with the wave of her hand before the two continued down their chosen path._

_Schneizel chuckled to himself at their girlish antics that came off so adorably innocent to his eighteen-year-old mind. They were sweet little girls, there could be no doubt about that.. He turned back to the two boys who had returned to bickering, as usual the two could not be in the same room without something being hurled at each other, be it insults or objects. "Alexander," he interrupted them, both looking towards him in surprise, obviously forgetting he had been there or what they had begun the argument about, "Checkmate."_

* * *

><p><em>Dressed in a light cornflower blue suit made of fine silken threads, he walked through Pendragon's garden, the light breeze fondling his golden blonde hair. He wanted to grab a breath of fresh air before the luncheon and formal party. He had always loved gatherings of the family, even if the mothers did not get along very well the children held strong bonds for each other. Family was family after all. What worried him the most, however, was the fact that he was turning sixteen, would he had to take up responsibilities in court now? Get involved in the political realm where all the monsters lay in wait? He wasn't smart like Lelouch or Schneizel and the overwhelming feeling of being lowered into shark infested waters was swimming in his gut and making him feel ill. That was no way for a prince to act, no; he would take this change gracefully, like everything else.<em>

_The sound of heavy footsteps and panting caught his attention, his eyes being drawn to the exit of his favorite garden maze due to all the twists and turns. A young boy with ebony hair stumbled out from the green, gasping for breath, obviously tuckered out from a long run, or rather a short run. It was common knowledge that he wasn't the most athletic of them all. He chuckled lightly and raised his hand in a wave, "Lelouch, what are you doing in such a state? Where is Nunnally? Wasn't she with you last I saw?"_

_The younger boy held his hand up weakly before returning the palm to the top of his knee. "Yeah . . . she was . . . but Euphie . . . ran off with her," he managed through heaves of his chest, "I hate it . . . when they do that."_

_The blonde laughed lightheartedly, "Yes, they are swift on their feet. How about I help you find them?"_

"_Really Clovis" he looked up with renewed hope of finding the two. His mother had told him to stay with his sister, if he didn't have her by lunch he was going to be in so much trouble, or worse, if she got herself dirty, "Thank you so much!"_

"_No worries," he waved his hand as though battering the apology away, "I'll go the way you came and you continue down this path, they meet up at the fountain. If we haven't found them yet, we'll unite there and keep searching."_

_Lelouch nodded enthusiastically, "Alright, see you there." He ran off in is given direction, down the path lined with roses and Clovis came the way the dark-haired boy had arrived, slipping through the green maze with memorized ease and returned to the fork in the path, following after the girls. His clothing was tight, not meant for physical activity, which hindered his movement and reduced his run to a mild jog, careful to listen to the sound of giggling that might jump out from behind the bushes. Under a white gazebo, decorated with deep green ivy growing along the sides, were the other boys. Flint was pondering deeply over what move to play having already left his king open for an attack with his aggressive nature, not caring for defense. Schneizel smiled bemusedly, the look in his eyes that told anyone watching that he had won. Alexander, his unruly dark brown hair pressed flat against the glass, muttering about losing concentration because of some idiot._

"_Hello everyone," Clovis called cheerfully, slowing to a stop, hands clasped together behind his back childishly, "Have you seen Euphie and Nunnally run by here?"_

"_Yeah, they went to the stupid fountain," Flint called, moving a rook._

_Alex's hand impacted the ginger upside the head, "They said don't tell anyone!"_

"_They said don't tell Lelouch you idiot!"_

"_No, you're the idiot! You just placed your king in checkmate stupid!"_

"_What!"_

_Clovis chuckled lightly, a little worried for how those two would grow up. If their current relationship was anything to speak about, it would be a rough time for all of them. "Alright, thank you, oh, and Alex, did she come?"_

"_I dunno," Alexander shrugged, pushing Flint out of the opponent's seat and setting the chessboard back to ready mode, "I was sent ahead of her, mother should be here soon, if not here now. Like she'd care where I am anyway."_

"_Ah," the blonde breathed uncomfortably, recalling the rocky relationship the young prince had with his mother, "well, thank you for your help."_

"_Oh, and Clovis," Schneizel called, before he started off on his way again, deeming the lulled conversation an excellent time to address the Third Prince, "Happy birthday."_

_The golden haired teen smiled broadly, "Thank you brother. I will see you all at lunch." He continued down the path, walking casually not to give the girls any alert that someone was looking for them. He was sure Lelouch would be practically crawling along; he must be tired from all the playing. Speaking of playing, the distinct laughter of two girls rose over the sound of running water. He slowly crept behind the two, smirking with maliciously playful intent. The two girls were weaving flower crowns on the side of the fountain, talking and laughing about something. They run away and evade Lelouch just to take off the shoes and dip their toes in the cool water and weave flower crowns. Of course; only these two._

"_Do you think Lelouch will find us?" Nunnally asked, placing her crown on Euphemia's pink hair._

_The older princess shook her head, "No way, we'd have heard him by now if he was coming."_

"_You're right," the brunette giggled._

_Clovis leaned down to their height, inches from them, "Found you," he whispered softly, causing both to jump, and Nunnally squealed in surprise. The prince laughed loudly, taking in their reactions. Best present ever._

_Nunnally took another finished flower crown on the stone ledge and hurled it harmlessly at him. "Clovis you meanie!" she cried out before pushing him down onto the cobblestone with her small hands. "What was that for?"_

_The blonde prince kept laughing, landing on his rear, pained slightly, "It was simply some fun sisters, no harm intended." He attempted to catch his breath, placing a gloved hand to his chest to combat the fit of giggles that kept breaking through his defenses. It was so contagious that the girls joined in with the laughter._

"_Nunnally, Euphie! Where are you! Please stop hiding from me!" Lelouch's voice called again. He had limited himself to a slow walk, his legs begging for a rest._

"_Uh-oh," Euphemia gasped, grapping the flowers and their shoes, "Hurry Nunna, hide."_

_Clovis finally calmed down, waving his hand to the other boy, "Lelouch, they're mmph-!" The two princesses clasped their hands securely over his mouth and dragged him to his feet as they ran down another path and behind a wall of Gardenias to catch their breath a moment, Clovis leaning against the dense bushes while the girls caught their breath against a tall oak tree._

_Euphemia was the first to speak, her face flushed from their hasty escape, "You're working with Lelouch," she accused._

_He smiled slyly, "And if I am?"_

"_You can't tell him where we're hiding."_

"_Oh, and how will you stop me pray tell?"_

_The two girls looked to each other, a silent debate going on. It was amusing to watch the minds of children at work. Suddenly they both turned on him, smiling mischievously, "You're our prisoner!"_

"_Prisoner? Oh my. Please don't torture me," he laughed, playing along._

_Nunnally looked to her sister, "Are we supposed to torture him?"_

"_I don't know. Cornelia says that's what happens to prisoners," the other shrugged._

_Suddenly Nunnally launched herself upon Clovis, her weapons at ready, "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" she laughed, her small, pudgy fingers running over her brother's torso, sending him into a fit of laughter. Euphemia joining immediately after, all forgetting the original game._

* * *

><p><em>Lelouch had heard Clovis call him and dashed to the fountain to find it empty, save for a ruined crown of flowers. Now they were just being mean. His mother had told him to keep Nunnally out of trouble, but if returned without her, and if she had gotten dirty! Mother would be embarrassed of them, and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. However, he had been looking for them in the large garden for quite a few minutes, and he needed to rest, but lunch would be any moment, and then Nunnally had to take her nap. Even so, with all his worrying, he slumped onto the fountain's edge, where the girls had been just moments before, his feet dangling over the side. The water flowed under the statue of a large chimera, silently roaring to the sky. As the eight-year-old sat there dejectedly, his eyes began to water. Why did Nunnally go out of her way to make him worry? He sniffled and wiped his eyes defiantly, refusing to let his tears fall. His sisters always teased him about his crying.<em>

_He looked up, about to continue on his way to search when something caught his eye. He gasped, nearly falling into the fountain in fright at what appeared to be a ghost in the window of the palace. It was at a distance, but the white skin and hair terrified him, even if the dress was black and phthalo blue. She seemed to be pointing to the left and staring intently at him. He looked to where she indicated and back to her. Her head tilted to one side and he cautiously jumped down onto his feet and followed her directions. Not long after, he heard a storm of laughter and ran to catch them before they disappeared again._

_Behind the dense hedges were Nunnally and Euphemia tickling Clovis who had tears streaming down his face as he begged for mercy on their part, his sides hurting from all the laughter. Lelouch grabbed Nunnally instantly, pulling her away as she squealed in surprise, which got the other princess' attention just long enough for Clovis to grab her in a bear hug, keeping her arms pinned at her side._

"_Finally!" Lelouch groaned, holding his squirming sister tight, "Nunnally, why do you do this whenever mother tells you to stay with me?"_

"_I wanted to play with Euphie!"_

"_And why couldn't I come along!"_

"_Because, we wanted to see if you would cry," Euphemia offered, wiggling a bit in her captor's arms before deeming it useless before turning to the oldest of the group and making her best puppy eyes._

_Clovis, unable to fight the cuteness, let go of the Third Princess and pulled out his handkerchief with his now-free hand and wiped the tears from his face, still smiling, "You two are such mean girls."_

"_Are not!" Nunnally stuck her tongue out, done fighting with Lelouch._

"_How did you find us anyway?" Euphemia asked, settling down on the grass, pulling on her sandals._

_Lelouch began replacing his sister's shoes on her feet as he spoke, "I saw someone in the window. I think it was a ghost, they were all white and scary."_

"_Really now?" Clovis asked, looking up to the younger boy, "Was it a she?" Lelouch thought and nodded. He'd never seen a guy wear a dress before, except for that one time with Clovis, but best not to bring up Nunnally's other adventures. The blonde's light blue eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet, dusting his clothes off, "That's Kalina, Lady Abelina's daughter. She's always sick, so it isn't a surprise you don't know about her. I asked her to come today."_

"_So she's our sister?" Nunnally asked innocently._

"_Yes, you should all meet her. She'll be at lunch," he explained, helping Euphemia to her feet._

"_Lelouch! Nunnally! Time for luncheon!" Lady Marianne's voice carried from the door that led inside, she had stepped into the sea of flowers, admiring the jasmines that grew. Her black hair curled slightly and rippled in the light breeze, her calm face aglow with a gentle smile, looking over the garden for her two children._

_They both got to their feet, Euphemia taking one of Nunnally's hands and Clovis' while Lelouch stood on the other side of his sister. "Coming!"_


	2. Announcement

Hello, you may have figured I must have died eons ago. No updates in over a year almost, nothing quite substantial. I apologize. Many of my stories are being discontinued for various reasons, mainly because my sense of literary refinement that has developed over time no longer allows me to continue due to their poor quality. Of this list includes:

_A House Divided_

_Loving It_

_Singing Through Bars_

_Song of the Century_

_Bewitched_

_The Cage_

_Not Like You_

_Fallen Heart_

* * *

><p>However, I have not quit. Over this extended period of absence, I have been outlining remakes of certain stories that deserve better andor more.

_Waving Flag_

_Don't Leave Me Here_

_In this Diary_

_One of Nothing_

_Code Geass_

Please be patient, I will soon have a first chapter out for my new work within the next month or two. I sincerely apologize. From now on, I will carefully plan works and not start too many that I cannot finish. Here are some peeks at the new, refined, mature style you will be getting soon.

* * *

><p><em>Dance Among the Loti <em>(Waving Flag Remake)

"Many things fade," he spoke in a near whisper, his voice heavy with weariness, as though he carried some invisible weight, "Youth, beauty, good friends, even memories. Eventually, even the fact that once we existed tapers off to a mere whimsy of a person glancing at a name upon a gravestone, realizing it means nothing to them."

* * *

><p><em>Crimson Tears of Lost Souls <em>(Don't Leave Me Here Remake)

Gunfire rained around me, seeming to bounce off the fog itself; it was thick enough, so I couldn't say I would have been surprised had that really been the case. It came from all sides, from out of the dismal gray, screams and distorted commands drowned out in the orchestra of explosions. Now and then, from the corner of my eye, I could just make out dark figures in the distance before they slipped just out of view. Sweat beaded under the helmet, rolling down my brow and the bridge of my nose, despite the chill of the bog. I made to swipe it as a figure appeared, this one staying. Rolling my shoulders, lifting the rifle that seemed to suddenly gain another twenty pounds, I took aim. Something was very wrong, he walked with a wide stance and appeared unarmed, shuffling right past me, seemingly more interested in something else, not even noting my existence. The second I tightened my hold around the trigger, a cold sense of dread filled me; I knew immediately I had made a terrible mistake.

* * *

><p>I hope you will come and see my new works as they come out and continue supporting me and them. I hope to entertain you on an entirely new level than the works you have seen so far. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
